


One Echo (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: 100 Quills BY Snegurochka [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/M, M/M, domestic abuse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape怔怔看着眼前的状况，Lupin毫无疑问是个白痴，除了他假装不懂的时候。男人的目光扫过Lily，凝视她遍布手臂青紫红肿的瘀伤，以及因为窘困羞耻而微微蜷缩的样子。这世上只有他们两人，曾经真真正正看透过她的双眸。</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Echo (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54007) by Snegurochka. 



 

**圈套**

 

Title: One Echo

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka.slashcity.net/> ）

Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Characters:

Snape/Lupin, Lily, James. Snape/Lily, sort of, but no more than you get from canon.

Rating: R

Words: ~3,400

 

**Warnings:**

Domestic abuse. (Minor, offstage) character death. Quite far into AU territory, too, I should think. Possibly suspect magical theory.  


**Summary:**

Snape saw the moment it registered. Lupin was an idiot, to be sure, except when he wasn't. His gaze swept over Lily, pausing at the pertinent swells of purple on her arms and the way she hunched over in shame. If only both of them had looked into her eyes.  


**Notes:**

Written for the Dark Side challenge running at **lupin_snape** this month. I think I've been watching too much _Supernatural_ , oi. Also, just so that I might one day finish the damn table, let's say it fits the **100quills** prompt, "Unforgivable." The rest of my table is here.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/251473.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

 

~Snegurochka

 

 

警告：

家庭暴力虐待（轻微地，侧面描写）。角色死亡。而且还相当AU。或许外加可疑的魔法理论。

 

 

摘要：

Snape怔怔看着眼前的状况，Lupin毫无疑问是个白痴，除了他假装不懂的时候。男人的目光扫过Lily，凝视她遍布手臂青紫红肿的瘀伤，以及因为窘困羞耻而微微蜷缩的样子。这世上只有他们两人，曾经真真正正看透过她的双眸。

 

 

某鱼注：

 

1，是的，没有错，就是Snupin+Snily，只不过Lily的部分基本限制在罪恶的原著之内

   另外，我坚持，如果当年靖哥哥一下子就把华筝公主忘到爪哇国，蓉儿绝不会看上他，黄药师也饶不了他。所以可以不再爱，却不应当装作陌生人

2，AU，涉及到非美化的JP，对人物强烈爱憎分明的同学请慎入！

3，既然属于Dark Side challenge，请不要对HE或者轻松的过程有太多期待= =

4，主题词是100系列中的“Unforgivable”

 

 

 

===One Echo 圈套===

 

 

*

 

他本应先注意到她的眼睛，然而并非如此。实际上，他的视线紧紧锁住了她手腕上的一圈圈瘀痕。

 

打开门的时候，她正抬手理头发，于是他瞥见了青紫色的皮肤。“我不知道还能去哪儿，”她结结巴巴，“我明白我们很久没有说过话了，自从——也罢。但是我——”

 

他打断她，后撤一步将女子让进屋内。他的拇指潜意识扫过少妇的手背，轻柔，怜爱，小心翼翼没有碰到红肿的印子。

 

“不是你想的那样，Severus，”她坚持，却近前一步，而非躲开他的碰触。

 

他感到胸中怒火焚烧，紧咬牙关直到下巴酸痛。“不，”他喃喃道，“就是那样。”

 

*

 

“上帝啊，Snape，你用肥皂都是来吃的么。正常人怎么可能——”

 

声音随着Lupin走进客厅，戛然而止。男人只在腰间松垮垮围了一条浴巾。他眨眨眼。

 

“Lily？”

 

Snape有些悔恨地不忍再看。一见到她站在门口，其他什么别的事情都被抛诸脑后了。

 

她望望这边，又瞅瞅那边，惊讶得合不拢嘴。“我……打扰了你们。”轻声细语，女子起身。

 

“不！”Lupin急道，紧了紧腰上的绳结，“我是说，是的，但，只不过——”他盯住对方，“你到这儿来做什么？”

 

Snape怔怔看着眼前的状况，Lupin毫无疑问是个白痴，除了他假装不懂的时候。男人的目光扫过Lily，凝视她遍布手臂青紫红肿的瘀伤，以及因为窘困羞耻而微微蜷缩的样子。

 

“ _不。_ ”他吸气。

 

女子扯出一丝扭曲的微笑，“你听上去似乎远非假装出来的那么吃惊。”

 

Lupin沉默良久，Snape甚至认为他会乖乖滚回浴室；倘若男人能够将视线从Lily身上挪开，他就可以看到了。

 

“是的。”Lupin终于开口，当Snape惊讶地转过身，他发现Lupin颓然靠上墙壁，几乎脆弱地揉着眉心，“我没有。”

 

*

 

服下安眠剂（sleeping potion）一小时了，Lily蜷在沙发柔软的垫子上呼吸平稳，而Snape和Lupin在卧室里却悄声讨论得热火朝天。

 

“她不能待在这儿！妈的，动脑子想想吧，要是James发现她藏在这儿，会对咱们做什么！”

 

“让他放马过来好了，”Snape哑着嗓子低吼，“你以为我怕他？我会为此把那混蛋大卸八块。”

 

Lupin伸手稳住焦躁的Snape，拉过他的胳膊。“你或许挣到了Dumbledore的容忍，但你永远不是他的宠儿。我也不是。”男人加上一句，“你觉得，如果给预言中的天之骄子任何威胁，他会怎样保护他不受伤害？”

 

死咬嘴唇沉默不语，Snape别开视线。“更别提他们已经认定 _你_ 是间谍。”褐发男人低低咕哝。

 

Lupin放开Snape，退回去，疲倦地用手抹抹脸，“她不能待在这儿。”语气坚持。

 

作为回答，Snape只是把自己埋进床铺，怔怔盯着窗户，外面老橡树的枝枝杈杈在他视线中来回摇摆，仿佛被捏碎了骨头的四肢，诡异而扭曲。

 

*

 

当Lily开始有动静的时候，Snape不知道Lupin究竟是去另一间屋子睡了，还是晚上根本没有在家。窝进扶手椅，手肘死死抵着膝盖，他在听到女子拉扯毛毯的声音时抬起头来。

 

客厅昏暗的灯光中，他只能模模糊糊勾勒出少妇的侧脸，被沙发硌出了深浅不同的红印。她还像以前那么美，男人发觉自己在回忆，但无法肯定那是不是仅仅因为，他几乎见不到她。

 

“你从没告诉过我，Sev。”她朝卧室示意，声音里带着轻笑。

 

男人蹙眉，勉强把反驳的讽刺咽进肚子，那些尖刻的，以 _你也从没问过我_ ，还有 _确切讲我们已经三年没有说过一个字了_ 作为开头的攻击，不可以。“没什么好提的。”他淡淡道。

 

“没有么？”她坐起来揉揉眼睛，“只有在你不相信我会保守你的秘密时，才会这样讲。”

 

Snape敬重她。“我不把秘密托付给任何人。”黑发男子柔声说。

 

“你曾经信任过。”她伸手，纤弱的指尖轻轻摩挲他的手臂。

 

他低头看了一眼女子伤痕累累的手，十指缓缓移动，就像蜘蛛细长的腿，脑海中浮现出当年，那一天，他在礼堂亲眼目睹女孩踮着脚吻Potter的模样。“不，”他起身大踏步离开，去虐待茶壶，“我没有。”

 

*

 

Lupin静静打开门锁，把魔杖收回外套的口袋，然后无声无息走进来。

 

Snape从茶具中抬眼瞥了他一下，见Lupin的视线扫过Lily时，有种心领神会的味道。

 

“多久了？”褐发男人轻轻问，双手插兜。

 

Lily在沙发上换了个姿势，蜷起腿，盯着咖啡桌就好像一切答案都明明白白写在每道伤痕上。她耸耸肩，“从结婚开始，我猜。他总是……对我……很激烈。想让所有事情按他的意思来。”女子抬眼看他，“你见到结果了。”

 

Lupin咬紧下唇。

 

少妇用一只手茫然地在另一只红肿的手腕上画着圈圈。

 

“Sirius肯定知道，”Lupin尝试着，“他会帮你。”

 

慢慢眨眼，女子迎上Lupin的目光，“有一半咒语都是Sirius教他的，”喃喃低语，“不会留下任何痕迹的那些。”指尖自瘦弱的手腕滑落。

 

两秒钟后，Lupin和Lily都被一声巨响吓得打个冷战，勉强护住头脸，因为Snape将他的茶壶用力砸到墙上，瓷片几乎碎成齑粉。

 

*

 

第二天清晨，刚刚破晓，随着鸟儿的鸣叫还有树枝的摇晃，惊雷般的咆哮炸响在Snape门前。

 

“打开这他妈该死的门，Snape。”

 

Lily惊恐地睁大眼睛，茶杯咔哒一声掉在桌上。

 

“你以为我不知道你藏在哪儿？你这他妈恶心下流该死的蠢货。最好老老实实把我老婆在哪儿招出来，要不然我就让魔杖直接插到你屁股里，你甚至都不知道——”

 

点头让Lily先躲进卧室，Lupin打开了门。

 

外面，James瞠目结舌，满脸通红，怒发冲冠。他们大眼瞪小眼对视了几秒，“你他妈的在这儿干什么？”最终James问道，语气缓和下来。

 

“公务。”Lupin倚着门框轻描淡写，顿了一下，“你呢？”

 

James咬牙，“Lily失踪了，”他紧紧抿着嘴唇，“Alice没见到她，其他朋友也都没有。我虽然不想承认，但唯一能想到的别人就是那个欠操的杂种。”他愤恨地朝Snape小屋的门廊扬起下巴。“上周她还提到了他，说他投奔黑暗是他妈多么该死的遗憾。”

 

Lupin皱眉，“她离开多久了？”

 

James抓了抓脑袋，在头顶手握成拳。“整整六天。”他低语，面孔因为恼怒和恐惧而扭曲。“Dumbledore不知道如何是好，只是一直告诉我要有耐心，但是， _上帝啊_ ，Moony！”他看着Lupin，“我不该和你说这些的，我知道，但不论你是不是和Snape一起工作，哪怕给那该死的神秘人本尊卖命，你都不会让她受到任何伤害的，是不是？我和Sirius，没错，我明白你对我们不满，另外，你现在也不再是我最爱的那个人了，但你不会——我是说——不要是她。不要伤害Lily。”

 

Lupin的大脑飞速旋转。“ _六_ 天？”

 

James点头，盯着Lupin，表情略微舒缓。“你在这儿做什么，Moony？”他重复，凝视Lupin的眼睛，“你 _实际上_ 在这儿做什么？”

 

Lupin似乎看见模模糊糊惨不忍睹的躯体软绵绵瘫在地上，他抬手揉揉眼睛，当视线再度清晰，一切都好像豁然开朗了。男人挺直腰杆，“我在找她。”对James实话实说，然后关上门。

 

*

 

他不该渴望，不能是Lily就在隔壁房间的时候，但当他蹑手蹑脚溜进卧室，发现Lupin大字型趴在床上，薄薄的被单只遮住了下半身，柔润的月光洒满房间，男人安静地闭着眼睛。Snape不由得屏住呼吸。

 

现在，安置了恰到好处的无声咒（Silencing Charm），他随即将衣服脱掉顺手抛开，Snape拱着Lupin直到他完全清醒，回头给了爱人一个柔软的微笑。黑发男人极具占有欲的手滑过Lupin胸膛，拉起他用手肘和双膝支撑身体，啃着他脖颈间伤痕纠结的皮肤。Snape用力抱住爱人，感受自己贴在Lupin脊背的心跳，以及Lupin的大腿紧紧靠着自己的。欲望硬挺，磨来蹭去，Lupin长长呼出一口气，在Snape开始为他做准备的时候深深低下头去。

 

随着他向前推进，Lupin窒息般呻吟，他眼睁睁盯着男人的手扣入枕头，指节紧张得发白，前臂淡淡的疤痕突然变得刺目。Snape再度挺身，两手滑下狼人肩膀，越过强壮的肱二头肌，沿着纹理与浅色的毛发横跨伤疤，最终环住Lupin的双腕。

 

“Ow。”Lupin惊喘，回头瞥了他一眼，试图摆脱钳制。“你在做什——”

 

Snape此刻思想纷乱，所有画面接踵而至迎面冲击——Lily这样躺着，接受他的，包容他，就像从两人十五岁开始他就梦想的那般；Potter居高临下用魔杖尖儿指着她，因为女孩的血流不止而哈哈大笑；红肿的眼睛泪光晶莹，惊愕地抬头；红肿——不， _鲜红的_ ——双眸盯着他的一举一动；Lupin赤身裸体在被单上舒展，翘起屁股，Snape审视他的时候狼人目光饥渴；Potter就是这样引诱了Lupin，一模一样，扑倒在他背上，进入他，火辣辣，不顾一切，于是他捏紧Lupin的手腕直到呈现青紫的淤痕，肌肤上绽开朵朵破碎的残花；Lily轻抚周身上下的伤痛，哀求的目光向他求助，还有——

 

Snape咆哮着射精，滚烫的呼吸落在Lupin背后，他气喘吁吁，然后翻身躺回床上。

 

男人身边，Lupin也换了个姿势，召唤来一包香烟，胸膛剧烈起伏，指间的烟卷抖个不停，用了三次才将它点燃。“不是那样来的。”他最终打破沉默，瞥了一眼Snape。

 

在枕头上转过脑袋，他看Lupin捧着一边手腕，只是轻微红肿而已。

 

“不论你想象中他对她做了什么，都不是那样的。”Lupin深深吸一口香烟，“更别说，她的淤痕会变换位置。”

 

Snape眨眼。

 

“看看吧，”Lupin坚持，目光空洞遥远地凝视天花板。“明天早上它们就会在手臂上更高的位置了，而且拇指的擦伤也会跑到另一只手去。”

 

思索着Lupin的话，Snape慢慢摇头，然后拨浪鼓一般，直到黑发在羽毛枕上纠结成团，他开始猛拽打缕的头发。“你不明白自己在胡扯什么。”

 

“我已经让守护神（Patronus）去给Dumbledore送信了，”Lupin静静地说，“你不能相信她，Severus。不论她要你做什么，都不可以。”

 

“她从没让我过做任何事情。”Snape嘟囔，脑中闪过曾经女子笃定的回绝。“这就是问题所在。”

 

*

 

大概还是九岁的时候吧，女孩问过男孩，求他从她床下的怪物手中救她。当时他会为她做任何事情，现在依旧可以为她赴汤蹈火，在所不惜。

 

“我觉得Remus不希望我留下，”少妇扯出苍白的笑容，摇摇头，柔软的发丝自肩膀滑落，从刘海的缝隙中偷眼看他。“你们俩好不容易在这儿有了小小的爱巢，而我却突然出现，带着自己乱七八糟的问题占据了你所有的时间……”女子轻叹。

 

Snape否认，“Lupin很好，他没事。”声音僵硬。和他们之中任何一个讨论另一个，感觉上都好像是严重的背叛，尽管他并不确定究竟为了什么，或者究竟对谁。“但他觉得你不应该在这里再藏下去了，还有，我比较倾向于同意。这太冒险了，”他加上一句。“Potter已经来过一次，上帝才知道Lupin用了什么魔法把他打发走。要是他再闯过来……”男人以手抵额，充满疲惫。

 

“不，Shh。”少妇伸过一只手臂圈住他，手掌在男人背后温柔地画着圈圈，“我知道这对你来说万分艰难，Sev；正因为如此我从来没有想过到这儿来逃避。你母亲——”

 

Snape凝视女子，“她和这件事无关。”

 

“怎么会无关？”柔荑轻抚着实带来平静的力量，该死，更令他恐惧的是，他发现自己竟然渐渐在这份亲密中放松下来。“我们还是小孩的时候，我就听到过他们怎样争吵的，记得么？我知道发生在她身上的每一件事。”顿了一下，Lily几乎笑出声来，“看看，这样都没能让我自己避免重蹈覆辙，嗯？”

 

Snape又开始摇头否认，嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线。“这不是你的错。”他低声说，旧日埋葬的仇恨在胸中翻滚。

 

“就是 _我的错_ ，”少妇哀怨地叹息。“我应该根本就不答应和他约会，不屈服于他的强势。”

 

Snape闭上眼睛，“这不是你的错。”

 

“但是只要我能更聪明些，就会让他满意！要是上周我能穿他最喜欢的蓝色礼服，而不是黄色的，”她声音渐渐沉下去，几乎听不到，“他讨厌黄色。”

 

“这不是你的错。”

 

“假如我更会做饭，没准儿他就会喜欢我。要是我能记得把袜子叠成他要求的那样，可能——”

 

“不，你做任何事情都 _没用_ ——他是个魔鬼——他一直都是——你那么 _完美_ ，而他——不是你能改变的。我不能——”他抹一把脸，沉吟片刻，少妇也默不做声靠在他身边。好不容易控制住情绪，男人做出了决定。“你是不是已经厌倦了担惊受怕？”话语中静得没有一丝波澜，魔杖则紧紧握在手中。

 

深绿色的大眼睛怔怔望着他，女子点头。

 

他起身走到门口，“告诉Lupin我可能晚上不回来了。”

 

在身后重重甩上门，Snape没有看到Lily微笑着收拾茶具的同时，眼中有道红光一闪而过。

 

*

 

Lupin走进客厅，刚好看到他的守护神被五花大绑捆在壁炉边，又踢又打，带着恳求的目光对他殷殷期盼。惊讶得瞪起眼睛，他转向坐在沙发上的女人。

 

悠闲地晃动着手中的高脚杯，红色液体荡起层层漩涡，带着一丝假笑，女人示意他坐下来。“用守护神传递消息， _真的么_ ？多傻啊。”

 

Lupin又看了一眼可怜的动物，“你到底是怎么——”

 

“我可不觉得质疑我的魔法是你现在该做的事情，你说呢？”一双血红的眼睛嵌在Lily清秀的脸庞上，眯缝着，打量他。

 

“她在哪儿？”男人竭力保持不让自己声音发颤。

 

“那个泥巴种新娘？”女人放声大笑。“哦，她很好，就在这儿的某个地方，我猜。”轻轻抬了抬高脚杯。

 

一股寒意沿着Lupin的脊柱流遍全身，“但是如果你丢下她的身体，她不可能保持这样。”

 

Lily露齿一笑，食指压上嘴唇，“可别破坏了惊喜哦。”

 

Lupin让自己深深陷入扶手椅，小心翼翼观察着女人，避免视线接触。即使他就把魔杖抓在手里，也于事无补。艰难开口，“Severus这会儿已经杀了他，是不是？”男人哽咽了。

 

“呃，我真心希望他没有先喝杯茶才动手。”嘲笑的语气倏然消失，Lily倾身向前，轻易看穿了Lupin的双眸。“当他收拾掉Potter，我以为他可能还会希望Black也死掉，你不这样想么？”

 

“我告诉过他我怀疑你，”Lupin绝望地低语，“我 _告诉_ 过他别——”

 

“哦，但显然你高估了小情人的忠诚，狼人。至少是对你的。对 _她_ 么，嗯，那就完全不同了，不是么？只需要提起男孩儿记忆中那可怜的Eileen，再加上泪汪汪的绿眼睛，多美的画面啊，还有 _这个_ ——”她停下，用力挤压胸脯，让饱满的乳房以淫荡的方式跳出宽松的上衣，展露无遗——“让他看个够，就这么简单，于是他 _丢了魂儿_ 。”女人笑得放浪，声音尖利冰冷。

 

“我没有高估他。”Lupin静静反驳。

 

笑声戛然而止。“没有么？”Lily上下打量，Lupin则挣扎着让目光继续低垂。“我们走着瞧吧，恶心的 _狼人_ 。我单单为了这就应该把他杀了。”女人顿一下，“不过可能你会很有用。”

 

Lupin终于抬起眼睛，即使男人谙熟那些黑魔法，三秒钟的时间想阻止她，也已经太迟了。

 

*

 

“她去哪儿了？你不可能把一个活生生的女人弄丢了吧，Lupin。她肯定说过什么。”

 

男人让自己忙于泡茶——精确地为每个杯子加入砂糖，稳定的手不紧不慢倒着牛奶。“她觉得Dumbledore可能会提供长期帮助，我告诉过你她不能老待在这儿。大概校长答应修正James的记忆或者别的什么吧。”

 

Snape彻底僵住，手指死死攥着魔杖。“那就太荒谬了。”

 

Lupin端起托盘来到客厅，把一应用具在咖啡桌上摆好，递给Snape他的杯子。男人卷起袖口，长叹一声，窝进沙发，接着道，“听我说，还有一件关于Dumbledore的事要告诉你。我马上就得动身去北方——回到Greyback那边。”

 

“你不会这样做的。”Snape惊讶得呼吸漏了一拍。

 

“我别无选择。”Lupin的声音沉下去。

 

Snape用力握住杯子，凝视Lupin，胸膛因愤怒而剧烈起伏。“你好像已经忘了上次是谁把你从那边救回来的，”他嘶嘶喘气，“你几乎被撕成了碎片！不。”黑发男人撂下茶杯。“你不能再去冒险，无论为了什么。”

 

从椅子上站起身，Lupin爬到Snape膝头，跨坐在他身上，双手捧起Snape的脸，栖身轻柔地吻他。男人的手一开始还紧紧绷着，但很快就缠上Lupin的脊背，把他拉近。“是Dumbledore的命令，”狼人抱怨，言语间不停轻啄Snape的嘴角，“都是他的错，才让我置身于危险的境地。可我怎么能拒绝？”他加深了力度，拇指滑过Snape脸颊，下身磨蹭着，两人都在这慢慢升腾的愉悦中呻吟出声。

 

最终Snape打破缠绵的吻，闭上眼睛艰难吞咽，Lupin饶有兴致地看着他薄薄的眼睑因为眼珠的剧烈活动而颤抖。“那么，我一会儿去见他。”Snape静静说道，仰头靠上沙发，却没有一丁点儿轻松的感觉。

 

Lupin笑了，手指慢慢梳理Snape的黑发。依旧闭着眼睛，男人没看到Lupin金眸中一闪而过的红光。他从爱人身上下来，收拾好茶盘，头也不回朝卧室走去，唇边荡漾着满意的浅笑。

 

 

-fin-

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/6/5

 

 


End file.
